L'Albion, Walter, et l'art de la spéléologie
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La vie en Albion n'est pas de tout repos, c'est certain. Il n'y a pas que le héros qui vit une quête épique, Walter doit affronter moult grottes, Logan a dû composer avec le même destin, le côté épique en moins, et Arthur continue à insulter chaque citoyen du pays... une journée de plus au paradis ? — Drabble
1. Le Champion de l'Albion

**L'ALBION, WALTER, ET L'ART DE LA SPÉLÉOLOGIE**

* * *

 _Le Champion de l'Albion_

* * *

Servir l'Albion pendant toute une vie, ça vous entraîne dans un paquet d'aventures. La plupart étant relativement périlleuses, il ne faut pas s'attendre à faire de vieux os. Walter était somme toute plutôt content de ses états de service. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'avoir trahi le roi Logan pour aider son petit frère à organiser une révolution et à prendre sa place sur le trône témoignait de sa loyauté. Cependant, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste, et avait fait de son mieux pour servir l'Albion.

Non, il ne regrettait rien de cette aventure, pas même ce séjour à Aurora. _M'enfin, si ça avait pu être un peu moins grotteux..._

FIN


	2. Le Premier Jour

_Le premier jour_

* * *

Walter devait le reconnaître, il n'était encore qu'un gredin quand il avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée du roi. Non seulement il était un gredin, mais en plus de ça, il était un provincial. Il n'y avait que lui pour venir d'aussi loin que Brightwall, parmi tous les autres bleus qui faisaient leurs classes sur la Caravelle de la Marine royale.

Swift devait l'admettre, il tenait plus du bandit que du soldat dans sa jeunesse. Il n'avait eu aucun remord à balancer ce petit gars par-dessus la balustre dès le premier jour en mer. Il s'était beaucoup moins attendu à être attrapé par le bras et entraîné dans la chute, cependant.


	3. La Création du Fort de Morningwood

**LES CONTES DE L'ALBION**

Conte I

* * *

 _La Création du Fort de Morningwood_

* * *

 _« Même les morts ne peuvent reposer en paix dans un pays opprimé. »_

—Castro

Il existe des légendes qui font frémir de peur les habitants de l'Albion. Il existe des légendes qui ont voyagé par-delà les montages et par-delà les mers, et qui font frémir le monde. Il existe des légendes si puissantes qu'elles ont dépassé les limites de ce monde et sont allées terrifier les autres.

Il existe des légendes qui sont nées des marécages de Morningwood.

Lorsque les hommes ont commencé à vivre dans l'Albion, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la peur. La peur se définit comme ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on fait face à quelque chose d'imprévu, d'incontrôlable, une chose face à laquelle on se sent petit et impuissant.

La peur est née le jour où un habitant de l'Albion a fait pour la première fois la rencontre de quelque chose de prévu, de contrôlable et qui le faisait se sentir puissant. Avant cela, la peur n'avait pas besoin de définition. La peur était tout.

En ces temps sauvages, les hommes vivaient dans des petits villages, ils fuyaient la solitude et les voyages, simplement parce que c'était là ce qui leur permettait de rester vivant. Les braves héros avaient bien leur place dans ce monde, mais même eux n'osaient pas s'aventurer jusqu'aux marécages de Morningwood. Les légendes naissaient ici, avec les contes incroyables et les histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants capricieux pour qu'ils se calment.

Il existe encore des lieux de non-droit dans l'Albion, des lieux où nul n'oserait mettre les pied de peur de réveiller les démons qui s'y cachent.

.oOo.

Bowerstone, avec ses différents quartiers et la masse grouillante de ses habitants, est une de ces villes qui s'étendent toujours plus. Depuis les hauteurs du château jusqu'à ces grandes murailles et aux cabanons poisseux où les désœuvrées s'entassent. Bowerstone avait aussi connu ces temps anciens, même si elle n'avait guère changé. La vermine, qu'elle soit humaine ou autre, avait toujours trouvé sa place entre ses murs. C'était toujours cette question de survie inespérée qui animait ses habitants, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Ils étaient dirigés par cette velléité de domination qui dévorait le cœur des hommes. La nécessité était le maître mot de leur vie, et c'était elle qui les avaient poussés jusqu'à Morningwood.

La ville s'était étendue jusqu'à toucher les marécages, jusqu'à ne plus en être séparée que par des illusions. Morningwood était lentement devenu le cimetière de la ville. On y avait hissé des palissade, creusé des sillons et des chemins. On y avait creusé les caveaux, entassé les corps, alignés les pierres tombales...

Peu à peu, ce marécage terrifiant s'était transformé en ce paysage lugubre et funeste.

.oOo.

Quand les légendes avaient repris bon train, quand elles étaient devenues ferventes au point de se matérialiser devant les yeux des hommes, la terreur s'était emparée de leurs cœurs. Combien de cadavres y avait-il d'ensevelis sous la terre de Morningwood ? Combien d'hommes avait-on abandonné au trépas dans ce marécage ? Les aventuriers et les voyageurs, de ceux qui ne vivent jamais très longtemps, avaient racontés ce qu'ils avaient vu :

Des légions d'hommes creux se cachaient entre les arbres, derrières les tombes et les caveaux. Les morts s'étaient mis à marcher. Et ils marchaient vers les vivants, ils allaient marcher vers la ville tôt ou tard.

Dans le confort douillet des murailles de Bowerstone, il est facile d'oublier ce qu'est la peur. Il est facile d'oublier ce que c'est que de devoir lutter contre des démons. Il est tellement plus simple de combattre la vermine, les escrocs et les bandits. Les mêmes hommes que ceux qui avaient creusé les tombes étaient donc retournés dans les marécages, les soldats du roi les avaient accompagnés. Il avait fallu du temps pour construire le fort. C'était un immense bâtiment fortifié, qui se dressait contre la peur.

Les soldats s'y sentaient protégés, et combattaient les démons au nom de leur roi.

.oOo.

La politique possède cette ingéniosité d'aider les hommes à oublier. Le temps passe, et l'aide également dans cette laborieuse besogne.

Le fort coûtait cher à maintenir en état, les garnisons qui y séjournaient n'étaient pas moins onéreuses. Les légions creuses ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à la ville, et devenaient moins nombreuses. La force de l'habitude faisait disparaître la peur, et il ne semblait y avoir aucun danger immédiat. Et, si les marchands, les voyageurs et les héros tenaient tant que ça à les traverser, qu'ils n'oublient pas d'emporter des armes avec eux.

La politique est bonne pour oublier, elle est bonne pour être optimiste. Le fort avait été déserté jusqu'à l'arrivée au pouvoir du roi Logan. La politique permet, avec une facilité déconcertante, de ne pas donner le pouvoir au peuple, mais de préférer le confier aux tyrans. C'est là une loi de l'univers physique qui n'avait pas manqué de toucher l'Albion.

Logan était le fils d'un héros, de l'ancien roi qui avait tant fait pour le Royaume. Il était normal qu'il lui succède au pouvoir. Mais il avait bafoué toutes les promesses faites au peuple, les siennes comme celles de son père. Il avait détruit ce qui faisait la force de l'Albion au nom du plus grand bien. Logan avait asservi son peuple, et avait manqué de respect envers les anciens alliés de son père.

Les problèmes, sous l'égide de la tyrannie, n'avaient fait que se multiplier. Le peuple sombrait dans la pauvreté, les habitants de Bowerstone se transformaient en esclave des industries. Les vallées étaient habitées par les brigands et il n'y avait plus assez d'hommes dans la garde pour les combattre, les villes les plus reculées étaient abandonnées par le Royaume, ce qui avait autrefois fait leur beauté était détruit petit à petit. Le Royaume sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres, il était envahi par les cauchemars et les monstres. Logan se souvenait des légendes et des contes qu'on lui avait racontées étant enfant avec amertume dorénavant, il voyait bien que ses choix défiguraient l'Albion, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La prophétesse aveugle, Thérèsa, le lui avait prédit. Il existait un démon enfermé dans les entrailles d'Aurora, un démon qui ne pourrait être vaincu qu'au prix d'immenses sacrifices ou bien le monde courrait à sa perte. Il était seulement injuste que ce lui qui soit blâmé pour ces sacrifices...

Et maintenant, les légions creuses se soulevaient. Les rumeurs courraient de nouveau sur leur nombre, on racontait qu'elles marchaient vers la ville. On racontait qu'elles marchaient vers le château et qu'elles avaient pour seul but d'anéantir les vivants. Mêmes les morts étaient amers, même les morts lui en voulaient.

Logan pensait qu'il y avait du bon dans son malheur. Il avait envoyé la veille garde, celle qui était dirigée par le Major Swift et qui ne comprenait dans ses rangs que des hommes encore attachés à son père. La veille garde étaient encore loyale envers l'ancien roi, et ses idéaux. La vieille garde méprisait ses choix, elle méprisait ses hommes, et au regard du bien de l'Albion, elle était une épine dans son pied. Logan ne se souciait guère de savoir si elle était de taille à affronter les démons de Morningwood, pour ce qu'il en savait, si les deux factions pouvaient s'anéantir mutuellement, il serait satisfait.

Logan avait trouvé le moyen d'infiltrer un espion parmi eux. La tâche n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais il avait ainsi appris que la garde ne s'en sortait pas si bien. Le fort était devenu une véritable passoire, ils manquaient d'armes et combattre des morts qui marchent avait ceci d'inconvénient qu'ils avaient tendance à se relever la nuit suivante. Logan était satisfait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le dernier rapport. Un héros était venu rejoindre les rangs de la vieille garde. Un héros et un vieux soldat, un ami de longue date du Major Swift : Sir Walter Beck. Avec leur aide, les légions creuses avaient été vaincues. Logan aurait été fou d'ignorer la signification d'un tel évènement. Un nouveau héros était apparu, et c'était son petit-frère. Ce traitre s'était enfui du château et maintenant, il accomplissait des exploits aux quatre coins du Royaume... Il allait se lier avec la Résistance, et ils allaient ravager ce pays en voulant reprendre le trône. Ils allaient détruire tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour l'Albion...

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 1380

"Défis de saison" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : "Même les morts ne peuvent reposer en paix dans un pays opprimé." Castro, pour le 14 Juillet.


	4. Le non-Albion

_Le non-Albion_

* * *

« Walter… On m'a dit que vous aviez… exploré une certaine grotte avec mon frère à Aurora. »

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le jugement, et Logan se tenait aussi droit qu'à son habitude, dans le château de Bowerstone. La révolution ne semblait pas être du moindre dépaysement pour l'ancien roi.

« On m'a dit que vous y étiez aussi, répondit simplement Walter. » Il détourna le regard pendant un instant, cette défaite était bien trop récente pour qu'il accepte de s'en souvenir de bon cœur. « Disons que si cette aventure en dehors des limites du Royaume ne s'était pas avérée aussi cauchemardesque, je crois que je mettrai les voiles loin de l'Albion sur l'heure, rien que pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à cette chose…

—Que voilà de sages paroles, Sir Walter. »


	5. Le Dernier Jour

_Le Dernier Jour_

* * *

Le vieux soldat n'était guère discret quand il traversa la cour du château désertée pour s'approcher de la silhouette de Logan.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ébrouez des noix depuis l'aube ?

—Je vous demande pardon, Sir Walter ?

—Vous retirez l'enveloppe verte…

—J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, et y'avait trois caisses entassées à côté des cuisines. » Walter baissa les yeux sur les deux caisses vides.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'un jour avant la bataille, continua Logan. Theresa a visité mes rêves cette nuit… Et il y a certaines dernière choses que je tiens à vous dire. Vous êtes un bon soldat, vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez pour ce qui s'est passé avec votre serment. Pour ma part, je considère que vous l'avez respecté. »

Logan se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Au revoir, fit poliment Walter.

—Adieu. »


	6. Hobbe (nm)

_Hobbe_ (n.m.)

* * *

Le Hobbe n'est pas un adversaire très redoutable. Tout au plus on pourrait dire que _les_ Hobbes sont redoutables, et encore. C'est davantage cette puanteur insurmontable et leur laideur sans limite que l'on craint. Le vacarme général qu'ils génèrent en permanence dans leur environnement, et leur débilité profonde, également. La sémillance de leur regard est de loin surpassée par celle d'un gardon désespéré dans les égouts de Bowerstone.

En tout cas, très cher Sam, très cher Max, je pense que votre mère a fauté avec plus d'une de ces créatures !

—Arthur


	7. Olifant

_Olifant_

* * *

Walter était un vieux soldat. C'était vrai. Il avait bien baroudé sur les routes de l'Albion au nom de ses idéaux. C'est une grande brute un peu bourrue, mais on découvrait vite qu'un cœur tendre se cachait derrière son affreux déguisement. Logan avait grandi dans le château. Il avait grandi sous le regard d'un héros, et il n'avait pas manqué de subir les leçons du vieux soldat.

La première règle, il l'avait appris avec une épée en bois. Il avait appris à se défendre, à parer un coup.

Avec la seconde, il avait appris à attaquer.

La troisième lui avait appris à rire. La vie au château était pleine de protocoles, de règles. Il fallait être sérieux en toute circonstances, respectable aux yeux des nobles et des petits bourgeois.

Mais Walter se fichait bien de toute cela. Logan l'avait vu grimper sur une pile de bouquins pour aller décrocher une vieillerie qu'un loufiat avait eu la bonne idée d'accrocher à un mur. Le soldat avait dépoussiéré l'instrument, soufflé un peu dedans pour s'assurer du son bruit dérayé ainsi produit. L'instant d'après, il avait pris sa démarche la plus martiale, le dos droit, le torse fièrement bombé et le pas assuré, et il avait ainsi paradé dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 214


	8. Queer

_Queer_

* * *

Reaver était sans aucun doute un être entouré de mystères. Il était parvenu à trouver cet infime équilibre dans la rumeur, où l'on hésitait à raconter les histoires vraies à son sujet. Sûrement, le plus odieux mensonge était préférable à cela. On parlait d'orgie et de déviance, de rites et de prostituées. Mais les âmes bien pensantes de Bowerstone se refusaient tout bonnement à penser son nom. Reaver était assez fier de cet état de fait. L'immortalité était un lourd fardeau que Reaver combattait avec entrain. L'Albion ne connaissait pas le calme, et cela lui plaisait. Ses habitants savaient parfois se monter inventifs dans une chambre et il chérissait les plus créatifs.

L'ancien roi Logan avait peut-être refusé le pouvoir, mais Reaver savait qu'il ne parlait que du trône en disant ces mots.

Après tout, il n'avait été très difficile de l'attirer dans sa couche,et Reaver savait à quel point il désirait se soumettre au souverain.

* * *

 **Nombre de mot :** 156


	9. Docile

_Docile_

* * *

Logan s'était attendu à découvrir de nouvelles choses sur le Royaume d'Albion en en devenant le roi. En tant que prince, il avait bien sûr apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais il espérait que le monde était bien plus complexe que ce que ses précepteurs avaient pu lui faire croire.

Logan s'était aussi attendu à recevoir la visite de Reaver, peu de temps après son accession au trône. Il était normal après tout, que cet homme, un riche industriel, puissant dans la ville de Bowerstone et à l'influence très large demande une entrevue privée avec lui. Logan avait bien sûr entendu les rumeurs concernant Reaver et sa vie de débauche. Il avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention.

Du moins... jusqu'à ce que le débauché en question rampe jusqu'à son lit, gémisse sous ses caresses et le supplie de le prendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle entrevue, ni à ce que cet être étrange se montre aussi docile...

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 165


	10. Le Roi Déchu I

_Le Roi Déchu I_

* * *

La guerre était finie, et Logan était las. Il avait fait part à sa sœur, la reine, de son désir de quitter l'Albion. L'ancien tyran n'avait plus sa place dans ce Royaume où la paix et la joie étaient de retour. Il était un mauvais souvenir, et le Royaume avait besoin d'aller de l'avant. Les récents évènements l'avaient trop marqué, il avait subi trop de pertes, entre la Révolution, et l'attaque du Tortureur.

Logan avait fait le choix d'emmener le minimum avec lui, de laisser tomber ses magnifiques gallons de chef de guerre pour porter des vêtements plus simples, et plus discrets (mais toujours aussi confortables, merci Jasper).

Il avait suivi un chemin caché pour quitter le château avec un seul sac sur ses épaules, et sortir de Bowerstone sans être vu, à l'heure où tout le Royaume dormait. Il n'était peut-être pas de la trempe d'un véritable héros comme sa sœur, mais il partageait la même ascendance, et il ne serait certainement pas effrayé à l'idée de traverser les bois menant à Millfields la nuit.

La route était longue à faire à pied quand on devait éviter la route des diligences, mais il arriva tout de même au sommet de la vallée, dominant le lac, à l'aube.

Il avait bien dû embrocher une douzaine de brigands, et tout autant d'hommes creux. Si quelqu'un partait à sa recherche sur l'heure, il n'aurait qu'à suivre la piste des cadavres dans la forêt.

Logan partait pour un long voyage, et le soleil qui nimbait le lac et les grandes villas de ses rayons d'or, était un spectacle qu'il ne voulait pas rater. C'était la dernière fois de sa vie, peut-être, qu'il verrait la splendeur de l'Albion. Il se souvenait des légendes, d'un passage sur l'île au milieu du lac. L'eau miroitait, elle était tellement plus pure que la terre. Il se prit à remercier sa sœur d'avoir empêcher Reaver de le souiller avec ses usines.

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Compétition de Drabbles** : Logan (Fable III)

 **\- Super 2019** : Vous devez vous inspirer de l'image suivante pour écrire : drive . google open?id=1hHr1FDY1ZyK7tOCIyw8xkKhfT3oG8ZG5

 **\- Si tu l'ose** : 628. Chemin caché


	11. Troubles et Mensonges

_Troubles et Mensonges_

* * *

« Sir Walter ? »

Le vieux soldat ne réagit pas, il était allongé sur le sol, occupé à décrasser ses vieux muscles après une bonne nuit de repos. Maintenant que la révolution était finie et que le royaume était stable sous le règne de la nouvelle reine, il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Logan, dans une certaine mesure.

« Des marchands sont venus se plaindre ce matin au palais que de nombreux convois étaient attaqués dans la Vallée de Mistpeak, reprit celui-ci avec un certain agacement.

— C'est encore les Mercenaires de Saker ?

— Non, ils n'ont pas donné plus d'information. »

Un silence gênant s'étira…

« La Reine m'a demandé de m'en occuper, reprit Logan. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ?

— Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une cohorte de vos fidèles petits soldats plutôt ? »

 _Ils n'ont pas votre esprit,_ pensa Logan.

— O —

« Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'on devrait explorer une mine, bougonna Sir Walter. »

Logan sourit, ils marchaient côte à côte depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Brightwall, tous les deux armés comme il le faut pour affronter les mystères de l'Albion et ses dangers depuis que le Tortureur avait ravagé de continent.

« Je l'ignorais, mentit Logan. Nous avons dû enquêter auprès des Mercenaires pour savoir qu'il y avait des rôdeurs dans cette partie des montagnes, vous vous souvenez ? »

Walter n'avala pas son mensonge si facilement.

« Si je vous l'avais dit, vous auriez refusé de m'accompagner, déplora Logan. »

Walter n'ajouta rien. Sa peur des cavernes, grottes et autres saloperies de boyau enterré et sombre était devenue légendaire, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu refuser à Logan.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est un petit texte écrit pour la nuit du FoF du 01/02/2020 ! Sur le thème Mine !


End file.
